Fugitives: A Hope Lost in Eternal Escape
by WCZF
Summary: Kaname Kuran declares war between Hunters and Vampires, Yuuki's name ends up on the Hunters list. Zero gets the order to kill her but can he do it? No, Instead the two end up as runways, hunted by both Vampires and Hunters. Rated M for future chapters
1. The Escape

**Chapter 1: The Escape**

Note: This Chapter was written by the wonderful Anneliezz :D

* * *

><p><em>They were never meant to meet. They were never meant to be close. They were never meant to fall in love. But they did. They fell for each other. Zero and Yuuki met in rueful times and separated in a tragic world of war. They would find each other again. At the moment both of their lives were in danger.<em>

Zero Kiryuu was standing in front of his apartment door. He could sense that someone was inside. He had invited no one. In one swift move, he pulled out his gun and opened the door. With his fingers already on the trigger, he quickly scanned through the room. It was not a vampire he saw, but a hunter. Kaito looked rather agitated. "Zero, have you gone to the association yet?"

Zero sighed. "Not in a while, I was planning on going now. You coming along?" He put the gun back in its place and turned around. He felt one strong hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

Kaito looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't."

It was something in his voice that drew Zero's attention. "Why not?"

"Because I know what order you're going to get. The order to kill Yuuki Kuran."

* * *

><p>Yuuki was in her room at Cross Academy when someone knocked at the door. Aido's apologizing face appeared in sight. "Yuuki-Sama, Kiryuu-kun wants to speak to you. I told him you were busy but...ugh...he was getting rather...angry."<p>

"Let him in." Yuuki turned around, her back to the door. Somehow she felt it was safer to not look at Zero's penetrating amethyst eyes. Losing her composure in front of him was the last thing she wished for right now. She heard some hesitating footsteps coming towards her and was surprised when she heard him lock the door; but she didn't turn around. It's was awfully silent for a while. She was hoping he would start the conversation but in the end, she couldn't hold it any longer. She turned around and her breath stuttered when she found him only inches away. She hadn't expected him to be this close. A sudden urge to close that distance took over her and she clenched her fingers, hoping that somehow it would help her to keep her composure. "Zero?"

Only now she saw the look on his face. It was a long while since he had looked so vulnerable. She was worried. His hand reached up to touch her face, "Yuuki, pack your things and leave." Yuuki had no idea where this was coming from. "There has been a riot in the association. The hunters want the Purebloods dead. The ones who aim for coexistence have temporarily fled. You need to get out of here."

The news sent a wave of shock through her entire body. She was about to say that she was going to be brave. Yuuki knew she was innocent, and the hunters had no legal excuse to kill her. No need to panic. Zero must have guessed her thoughts. He knew her too well. He grabbed her tightly by the shoulders and moved even closer. "Yuuki, my order is to kill you."

_One day, I will kill you._

For a moment she thought that he was finally going to do it: pull the trigger, and fulfill his promise. But then she remembered his words. _Pack your things and leave_. It confused her more than anything. Zero, he wouldn't do it. He hadn't done it the last time, and he didn't seem able to do it now either. Zero, who was dutiful above all things, was letting her escape. Perhaps there really was a part left of him that didn't hate her. "What will you tell them? The hunters will know you let me escape. There's no way a powerful hunter like you would miss his target." He didn't answer and she knew what he was thinking: _It doesn't matter, not if it's about someone like me. _ She had seen that emotion on his face many times, and each time it would break her heart. Even after all this time, even if she shouldn't feel this way, Yuuki would never leave Zero's side. Impulsively she took his hand. His eyes widened in surprise. "They'll never let you live after this. Even if the situation gets better, for now those people are in power. I won't leave your side, Zero. So just….come with me."

Zero thought he was imagining things. _Come with me_. She had really said those words. Her soft, sincere eyes evoked more emotions then he would've ever wanted. He had seen no way out for himself this time. And then she had utter those words. It was a such a painful, yet attractive idea. As always he knew what he should and should not do. He shouldn't go with the woman he loved but could not have. He made his decision and told himself he didn't know why. Of course he did know. But he nodded. This was something that only could go wrong. Two people who were pretending to be enemies, who were supposed to run from each other. They now ran away together. The situation was dangerous. Within an hour they had left the academy. Always looking behind, they fled


	2. The Only One I Need

**Chapter 2: The Only One I Need**

**Written by Shizza24**

**Note: This story is co-authored by a group of writers and we take turns in writing each chapter. So please forgive us for any grammatical or structural inconsistencies. The story is set around chapter 75-ish.**

**Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

* * *

><p>It was a moonless night, blanketing the entire city in its deadly black cloak. In a dimly lit street surrounded by multi-story apartments, two figures silently hurried into the darkness. Zero unlocked the door of his apartment and stepped inside, quickly closing it behind a pale, dark-haired girl who had followed him in. walking on ahead, he switched on the lights to reveal a small room with an inbuilt kitchen and an attached bathroom. <em>So this is where Zero lives… <em>Yuuki had always been curious to see this place. The walls were painted in a dull white and even the blue curtains covering the wooden window on the corner wall had a pale tint to them. A single bed, neatly made and covered in white sheets and pillow, stood at one corner of the room beside a small wooden bedside table with nothing but an alarm clock and a lamp on it. On the other corner of the room was a wooden study table with books neatly stacked and a chair placed in front of it. The air was filled with a heavy scent of gunpowder from Bloody Rose, yet mixed with another sweet, nostalgic scent. Despite it being her first time in this place, it already felt very familiar.

Zero was already opening the cupboard and drawers, rummaging through every corner in the room, gathering whatever things he would need. When picking up his blood tablets from his drawer on the desk, his glance went to a piece of paper he hadn't noticed was there before. He picked up what seemed to be a letter, and quickly opened it to scan the contents. It was a message from Kaein Cross.

_Dear Kiryu-kun,_

_If you are reading this letter then you can safely assume that I am no longer in a position to lead the Association anymore and have either fled somewhere for dear life or already been hunted down and killed. I had asked Kaito-san to deliver this to you in case that happened._

_Kiryu-kun, the hunter association recently received a message from Kaname Kuran which stated his cutting all ties with the association and peaceful co-existence. In other words, it was an open declaration of war. After targeting prominent purebloods, Kaname stated that he would be going after the figure heads of the Association next. The fact that you are reading this letter means that I failed in stopping him and that you are probably the next on his list. The Association has also prepared itself for war and is targeting all the vampires that might pose a threat. You would probably have received an order to kill Yuuki by now. Kiryu-kun, as the former president of the Association as well as your guardian, I am ordering you to disobey that assignment. You and Yuuki are the only hope for both vampires as well as hunters to put an end to this bloodshed. So for now I don't want either of you to involve yourselves in any reckless activities. Your and Yuuki's survival is of utmost priority. Kiryu-kun, I suggest you take Yuuki and temporarily go into hiding._

_Even though you were to be the one to lead the Association after me, I think it's best to step aside from it for now because it is too dangerous for you to take up the position. Yagari-san and Kaito-san will be working with you from inside the Association so turn to them in case your situation gets out of hand. That said, do not trust anyone else. The Association and the Vampires are preparing themselves for war and we have to do everything in our power to stop it. I am sorry for abandoning you in such a crucial time Kiryu-kun, but from here on out, you and Yuuki are on your own and I trust you to protect my daughter and yourself. Take good care._

_Kaien Cross._

_What the hell is going on? That bastard Kuran has definitely gone nuts! _The events of the day had left Zero's mind bewildered with thoughts. His moonstone lavender eyes were colored in confusion and anticipation. A sweet scent made him realize that Yuuki was now right beside him, reading the contents of the letter, her expression one of utter shock and betrayal. She looked up at him, her deep brown eyes reflecting an ocean of worry and distress.

"Zero… I don't understand…" she was holding her head with both her hands now. "What is going on?"

"I don't know for sure either Yuuki, but we need to get out of here now" Zero replied, putting his bag on his shoulder and walking towards the exit. He knew someone was outside even before opening the door. Zero flung the door open, his gun pointing straight out. Beside him, Yuuki was now holding her Atremis as well, the weapon now transformed into a rod. It was Ryuuki Okamura, a tall dark haired man who belonged to the Okamura family, one of the few prominent hunter clans out there. Ryuuki was leaning casually against his motor bike, parked right in front of the apartment; his own weapon a chain scythe, was resting in his hand and ready to combat. "So the Association was right after all" he hissed, "You indeed are a traitor, Zero Kiryu. You realize the punishment of this crime don't you? I have been sent with orders to eliminate both you and Kuran."

Before Zero could reply, Okamura had already made his move, a very frightened and confused Yuuki clenched in his iron grip. Zero too had a small gun out now, one that wasn't just meant only to harm vampires. In a split second Zero was standing right next to Ryuuki. He slammed his knee into the hunter's jaw and pulled Yuuki away from him, firing a shot at the hunter while he jumped back, Yuuki close to him. Ryuuki slammed into the lamp post nearby. Pushing Yuuki to a side, Zero moved towards the hunter who, though shot in his left shoulder, was now on his feet. The blood from his wound was almost invisible on his black coat but the stench emanating from it was sharp and rich.

Ryuuki flung his scythe at Zero who bent backwards, feeling the weapon's razor sharp edge swish past his nose. He kicked Ryuuki in his stomach sending him crashing into the street. Ryuuki got back up and launched himself onto Zero, swinging his left arm, attempting to get Zero with his chain scythe. Zero dodged his attack and fired straight in his leg, giving Ryuuki a taste of his gun.

"Zero, this is our chance, we need to go!" Yuuki already had their bags in her hand. Zero grabbed her hand and they dashed past a wounded Okamura, kicking him back to the floor and running forward. As they were about to turn the corner, Zero's glance went to the dark motor bike parked outside his place. He made a sharp turn, Yuuki's hand still in his firm grip, and ran straight towards it. The key was luckily still on the bike. _What a reckless fool. _

"Zero! What are you doing?" A flustered voice called him from behind.  
>"Get on you idiot! We don't have time for this!" Zero had already started the bike and after a moment's hesitation, Yuuki jumped on to it as well just as he raced it to full speed and they vanished into the streets.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuki's heart was pounding with the night's events and her mind was a quandary of emotions. <em>Where is Chairman Cross? Is he even alive? Why is Kaname doing all this? Seems like he really did abandon me to persue his goal... <em>She felt a sudden jerk as Zero sped up the bike to full speed. "Hey watch it Zero! You're going too fast!" she cried, trying to maintain her balance.

"If you're afraid of falling then just hold on tighter stupid." Zero called back, his voice overshadowed by the wind blowing in her ears and sending their hair flying in all directions. Yuuki felt heat rising up her cheeks as she let go of Zero's coat to wrap her arms around his waist, gradually tightening her grip as her face pressed against his broad back; she took in a deep breath, inhaling the addictive scent in his moonlit silver hair, a sweet nostalgia that calmed her mind.

_That's right... Zero is with me. No matter what happens he'll always be there... And as long as Zero is here I have nothing to worry about.. _

She had come to accept her feelings for Zero the moment she had left him. She had known from day 1 that her relationship with Kaname wouldn't work out... not even after she sealed her heart and her attachment to Zero away... _because _she had sealed her heart away. There was no point in keeping that heart when all it had was thoughts of Zero. As Yuuki tightened her grip even more, she knew that even if they were fugitives running for their lives, it was still better than living in that mansion... Because all she needed was the man in her arms, and the rest of the world meant nothing in comparison. She had no idea where there were headed, or what they would do next.. _but it will be okay... because Zero is with me_

~oOo~


	3. The Hideout

**Chapter 3: The Hideout**

**Written by: VampireCythia**

**Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino**

* * *

><p>They had driven for what felt like a thousand years. But Yuuki really didn't mind that; the only thing she cared about just now was that she could feel Zero's body, warm in her arms. She felt safe this way. She buried her face in his back. It was funny. Zero looked like a cold person, like if you touched him, you would turn to ice. But then, wrapped in his arms (Or the opposite), you would feel so warm. It didn't matter that they were runways right now. As long as Zero was with her, she was fine. That was the only thought in her mind, as they drove past a plethora of landscapes. They were now headed deep into a forest and after going a good number of miles inside the woods, Zero finally brought the motorbike to a stop.<br>"Where are we going?" Yuuki asked, looking into his eyes as they got off the vehicle.  
>"You´ll see" he said, hiding the motorbike under a tree. He then began walking and nodded at her, signaling Yuuki to follow. Walking behind him, she watched his back for a few moments, before slightly ducking her head to look down at the ground. As they made their way further, her focus shifted to his hand, resting casually in his pants pocket. She wanted to hold it, and weave her fingers with his. It was funny that a gesture she had taken so for-granted back in her human days was something she was longing for so bad now. But she knew it wouldn't happen. <em>It wouldn't be bad to ask, right? Or would it?<em> She decided to ask. "Zero...would you mind if I held your hand?" Yuuki stretched her hand out to him. She hoped that he would take it. He didn't do it. But when she was about to retreat her fingers, he stretched his arm back and held her hand in his firm, yet warm grip. The feel of his smooth skin against hers made her heart pound. _Could he be embarrassed?_ She wondered. _Why would Zero get embarrassed? Whatever,_she thought, taking his hand and weaving her fingers into his, as she let out a happy chuckle.

Zero could feel his pulse rising as he felt Yuuki's gentle grip on his hand, her fingers slowly caressing his palm. Why did his heart pound over something so childish? Letting out a sigh of defeat, he knew it was futile trying to let go of his attachment to the past. As they walked past tall trees, careful not to trip over any protruding roots, Zero was barely paying any attention to the surroundings, his thoughts focused entirely on one girl.  
>He knew they would be going through a lot together from here on out. They were runways, and he had no idea for how long. For who knew when things would finally settled down? And what would happen to their relationship in the meantime? Especially now that he even gave into holding her hand, her warm touch sending jolts of thirst through his very core?<br>In the entire time they had been separated, he had desperately tried to severe his attachment, telling himself repeatedly that the girl he loved with all his heart was dead, taken over by a beast he had vowed to kill. But to no avail. He would never be able to pull that trigger. Even if she was no longer the Yuuki he cherished with his everything, even if her heart had always belonged to someone else, he would still love her till the day he turned to dust. Zero mentally cursed himself at the thought. But a more pressing concern right now was her safety. For now, he would do the task that was assigned to him, and keep her out of harm's way.

Yuuki did not know where Zero was guiding her. But she was willing to follow him. She trusted him. Before she knew it they were entering a small clearing, coming to a halt before a little house. "Ahh..?" Why was there a small house in such an isolated place? She wondered while looking up at him.  
>"It´s a hideout." he said. Looking down at her, staring into her eyes making her blush. "It´s a place Vampires can´t sense, and hunters don´t know about it. It belongs to my family" he said. With that Zero and Yuuki entered the house. "We'll stay here for a while, until things have calmed down. If someone finds us, I know a few more places where we can go to"<br>Suddenly Yuuki realized something. She was going to be alone with Zero. REALLY alone. She blushed, her heartbeat steadily increasing. Yuuki only hoped she won't let her feelings get in the way, for she knew Zero had detached himself from the past and moved on long ago.

~oOo~


	4. Behind Bars and Hiding

**Chapter 4**

At the Hunter Association:

Kaien Cross is lying down on a bench in his cell. Next to him is a stack of manga, and a box of pizza. Yagari peeks in through the bars and asks, "So, this is the punishment you get for not obeying orders? Being forced to do no work and having time to read?"

Kaien flips a page in his book. Without looking up, Kaien responds, "My choices were to kill my sweet children Yuuki and Zero or to take a vacation. I think the choice was pretty easy to make. What do you want, Yagari? I'm up to the part where Hajime is about to declare his love for Yuuna."

Yagari throws a pen across the cell through the book Kaien was holding. Kaien inspects his now damaged book and sees that the pen punctured Hajime's smiling face on the cover. Yagari then asks, "So, where can I find Kaname? He is the reason for the war. And the fact that you are not injured means that you know something the rest of us don't."

Kaien peaks from behind his book and responds, "Well, Kaname was not the one who gave the orders to kill Yuuki; he only put Zero's name on the list. He is either looking for Yuuki or he is looking for the person who put Yuuki on the execution list."

Yagari responds by banging on the bars with his fists. In between the loud banging, Yagari complains, "You idiot! Tell me who changed the list already!"

Kaien then pulled out the pen from his book, wrote on a page and ripped the page out. After throwing the crumpled page to Yagari, Kaien sternly and uncharacteristically said, "Be careful, I told you already what I knew." After winking at Yagari, Kaien proceeded to fall asleep with the book over his face. Yagari opened up the paper and then laughing thought, "_You son of a b*tch, Cross, that's how you are guaranteeing Zero's safety? I guess you are not an idiot after all_."

**************

When they reached the safe house, Zero started dusting off the main table in the kitchen. When the table was clear, he pulled out a stack of papers from his bag and motioned to Yuuki to sit across from him. "Tell me what you know of Kaname's last movements," Zero asked.

Yuuki was too busy watching Zero's lips move to properly hear what he was saying. When she realized that Zero had asked a question, she took a good guess as to what he had asked. With a soft and sad look, she said, "Whaaat? The last time I saw Kaname, he was killing Aidou's father. I have no idea why Kaname or anyone else would want both of us or anyone else dead. Why don't you tell me what you know about the war?"

Zero shook his head. "I have no idea what started this. All I can guess is that Sara started making her move. I was getting ready for work when I got news of the war."

"So how long do we hide here?

"We can hide here for a long time, I think the only person who knows and can sense where this place is is Yagari. Well, the only good part of being a vampire is not needing food… I'm going to go through these Hunter reports to see what info I can get. Want to help, Yuuki?" Zero started to separate the pile into a big pile and a smaller pile.

Yuuki reached over and grabbed the smaller pile. "I would be more insulted if I waited for you to give the small bunch, so I saved myself the trouble." She then punched Zero on the shoulder.

******************

A few hours later, it was dark, and Zero was asleep on the couch, with papers all around him. Yuuki tiptoed over with a blanket to cover Zero. She covered him up to his chin, folding the blanket over his broad shoulders, and her hand brushed by his soft silver hair, which was covering his face. She started to move his hair, to see him better. She started thinking, "I_t takes a war for us to be friends again, huh, Zero. I missed you so much you know_." Without realizing it, her face was now very close to Zero's. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at Zero, she, bargaining with herself, thought,  
><em>I can take what I want and he is sleeping anyway…<em>  
>With a feather-light kiss to his warm lips, she quickly turned around to walk away, hoping Zero wouldn't notice what happened. She ignored the soft moan she heard from Zero, it was probably nothing….But while walking away from Zero, one of the papers caught Yuuki's eye, and she then started shaking Zero.<p>

"Zero, wake up!, I found something!"


	5. Something Is Not Right

**Chapter 5 - Something Is Not Right**

Zero was floating somewhere between being awake and asleep. Actually, he was fairly sure that he was in fact dreaming. The moment couldn't have been real because Yuuki was with him. And she was close. Very close. Her presence wrapped itself around him. Before he even realized what was happening, he felt her soft lips on his, giving him a sweet and tender kiss. He fought the urge to kiss her back and kept still, savoring the moment. He barely managed, but unwillingly let out a soft moan, longing for her to stay close. It was certainly a dream, but then again none of his other dreams had ever seemed so real.

The next moment his doubt was taken away. The Yuuki shaking him awake was definitely real. He didn't get the time to process that fact. It meant that the kiss had been real too…

"Zero, wake up. I found something!" She shoved the paper in his hands. It was the execution list. He quickly saw both his and Yuuki's names, the only new ones since the last time he'd seen the file. Then he noticed something was wrong. Their names had been added on the same date. His had been written before anyone could have ever noticed he let Yuuki get away. The hunters weren't following him because he let her run, not even because he fled with her. Someone had deliberately put him on the list, before all of that happened.

"The dates are wrong, aren't they, Zero?" He didn't need to answer, she already knew her statement was right. But who had started all of this? It hadn't been the same person to write both their names. The hours were different. No one would add a name, only to come back only a couple of hours later to add another one, not without an investigation.

Yuuki sighed and sat down next to him. "What does this mean?". "Something weird is going on…We need to know who changed the list….It's going to be hard to find out without people noticing we're on to it."

Zero looked outside and responded, "But …perhaps we should keep that for tomorrow. It's late" She just nodded. He hadn't looked up at her the entire conversation; now he met her eyes. She seemed determined, but also tired. He noticed she was shaking. "Are you cold?"

Ten minutes later, the fire was burning in the chimney and the couch was moved in front of it. Yuuki was looking at the fire, and Zero was looking at her. Somehow she was still shaking. He was hesitating over what to do. Before he had to time to change his mind, he pulled her into his arms. He didn't know why, but they were in this together. He couldn't ignore the feeling that told him to hold her into his arms, though he knew ignoring it was exactly what he should do. The entire situation was so wrong, but it couldn't feel any better. Yuuki didn't say anything, but she held him even closer. They were both lying down now, her face nuzzled in his chest and his strong arms around her. He was remembering the moment when their lips had touched. He wondered if she did too.

They were holding hands, their fingers laced, without them even realizing it. After a while, they both fell asleep and the fire went out. The absence of the fire didn't matter; they kept each other warm throughout the night.


End file.
